


Hold my hand.

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sleeping Together, one mention of sex but that's it, tagging is hard, um, yeah it's basically really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock’s grin developed into a full blown smile and he tightened his grip on John’s hand too and they both just walked in silence for a while."<br/>___________________________________________________________________________<br/>Sherlock and John go out for dinner and the night ends in lots of fluff and holding hands. Part of the 30 day OTP challange: Day one: Holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello...it's me.  
> 'But Daisy, you haven't updated in months! I thought you were gone!' I hear you cry?  
> well...don't cry and yes i haven't updated in MONTHS but i'm starting again (hopefully) now!  
> I am going to be doing the ['30 day OTP challenge!](http://wasserplane.tumblr.com/post/26776101761/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) so that means 30 ficlets of fluffy stuff! YAY!  
> So this is the starting ficlet. Starting with 'Day one: Holding hands.'  
> Enjoy!

“Bye Angelo, thank you!” The detective called back into the restaurant as he and John left, their stomachs full and a smile on their faces. John stretched his arms and inhaled the night air, giving a sideward glance at Sherlock who was fiddling with his scarf in what John thought was like a kitten stuck on some wool.

“You alright there?” he chuckled warmly gently taking the scarf from his lovers gloved hands and sorting it out for him which earned a little giggle from the detective.

After Sherlock’s scarf was arranged in an acceptable looking position and after it was surveyed by Sherlock several times (to the point where John thought they may never leave the front of Angelo’s because the detective was being so picky) they set off for Baker Street.

Sherlock sighed happily and smiled over at John, “I told you it would be a good idea,” he almost teased, “Better than that terrible take-away place you had your eye set on.”

“Hey, it would have been nice to try new things!” John meant it to sound serious but he couldn’t help mirroring the coy smile on his partner’s face. “But yeah…” he added, taking the detective’s hand and giving it a squeeze, “It was a better idea, you’re right.”

Sherlock’s grin developed into a full blown smile and he tightened his grip on John’s hand too and they both just walked in silence for a while. John didn’t know what time it was but he guessed it was pretty late. His body clock tended to stop working at night time.

“I almost forgot!” Sherlock interrupted in a joking tone, “Did you  _see_  the look on that old woman’s face in Angelo’s?” John recalled the woman who was sat near their table, giving them constant dirty looks in a kind of a ‘kid’s these days’ cliché way and John grinned,

“Yeah, what was her problem?” he said in a mock shock kind of way, “I mean, it’s not like we were talking about gay sex or anything?” he joked. There were, in fact, talking in much detail about sex in the restaurant.

They both laughed a little too hard for no apparent reason and leaned into each other a bit more as they walked, another comfortable silence passed over them. Sherlock hummed happily and started to swing their joined hands back and forth in an endearing way as they strolled and John found himself at a bit of a disadvantage because of the difference in arm length compared to Sherlock,

“Yes, alright, don’t try and  _throw_  me down the streets, thanks!” John badgered jocularly, referring to his swinging arm and Sherlock very nearly giggled at his joke. They could see Baker Street now and it was almost as if their exhaustion just remembered about them and caught up with them all at once. It had been busy thanks to a wild goose chase around London due to Lestrade’s wild ideas, and that wasn’t helped by the fact that both John and Sherlock had done a hell lot of research into another case today as well. They would be happy to sleep.

They reached their door and Sherlock dug around in his coat pocket for their keys. John mumbled a small “hurry up…” impatiently as it was getting chilly about now and it felt like he was going to fall asleep on the spot. As if on cue the familiar sound of keys could be heard in the quite and Sherlock, reluctantly, freed his hand from John’s to open the door.

They both stepped into the flat and warm hit them like a comforting slap to the face (if that was possible). Both men shrugged off their coats and made their way up the stairs, missing the flat itself and heading straight for John’s room on the top floor, both seemingly having the same idea.

John was the last to enter his room to find the detective flopped out on his bed; shoes, suit jacket and trousers flung onto the floor and John sighed as he stooped down to pick them up and put them neatly on the chair in the corner of the room.

“Thank you for today by the way” He said softly, sitting down on the bed and removing his jeans and shoes leaving just his shirt and boxers, like his lover. He heard a faint hum in some sort of reply and settled himself down wearily next to the detective snuggling against him and he hummed happily, joining in with the snuggling.

Sleep was nearly automatic to John and he was just drifting into the hazy quarters of it when he felt Sherlock hold his hand gently and move closer into him, planting a kiss onto his forehead. Sherlock wasn’t always the sentimental type but it seemed like today was one of the rare days where he felt in a particular romantic mood, hence the dinner.

John keened into the attention and cracked his eyes open just enough to place a chaste kiss to the detective’s cheek before sleep got the better of them both and they remained tangled up in each other, holding hands and no doubt dreaming of each other in the most cliché and cheesiest way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> TA DA! that was the first installment of the '30 day OTP challange!' hope you enjoyed!   
> Next will be 'Day two: cuddling somewhere'!  
> Please leave me comments, feedback is good guys!  
> and if you want you can check out my tumblr, [letsplaymurder](http://www.letsplaymurder.tumblr.com), then there's the link!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
